Two Mages and a Vampire:Part Three of Loved and Lost
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: When Laxus and Georgia are transported to Yokai Academy, they meet five people and become friends. CONTINUATION OF A SERIES, READ OTHER STORIES FIRST. Also, there are going to be more than two mages in this story, but that is just how I started it out. I don't like to put spoilers in the title. :P
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask as I turned to see a man and four girls approaching.

"We are fine. Who are you?" Laxus said to them, standing in front of me.

"Well, that's a question we would like to ask you!" Kurumu shouted, jumping in front of Tsukune.

"Laxus, it's okay, they are the good ones." I said, stepping around him.

"Who are you!" Yukari shouted. I stepped forward, smiling slightly.

"I am Georgia Phantomhive, and this is my brother Laxus Dreyar." I said to them, holding out my hand to shake with them. My ring sparkled on my finger, and I wasn't wearing a shirt, just bandages wrapped around my entire torso. I was wearing the same black mini-skirt from when I went to get the cake.

"I am Kurumu, and this is Yukari, Mizore, Moka, and Tsukune." Kurumu said, stepping forward and shaking my hand.

"So, why do you two have different last names if you guys are brother and sister?" Tsukune asked, stepping away from the protective girls. I closed my eyes as Laxus put a hand on my shoulder.

"She had a husband." Laxus replied. It was true, Laxus was the only one who knew that Sebastian had performed a professional wedding but Ciel didn't remember it.

"Oh, is he not here?" Moka asked, cocking her head to the side. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyelids shut.

"No, he isn't." I choked out as Laxus patted my shoulder.

"Um, do you have anywhere for us to stay? It has been a very long day, and her magic is really low." Laxus said worriedly as I started wobbling.

"Oh, so you are witches?" Yukari asked, shocked.

"No, we are wizards." He said.

"Well, come with us, we can get you a room." Tsukune said and started walking. I took a few wobbling steps, but Laxus picked me up and carried me on his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm too heavy. Let me make myself smaller." I whispered and used my magic to turn me into the little girl form again. This time I was a slightly curvy thirteen-year-old, and I was wearing jean cutoff shorts and a purple tank top. I had my hair in a high ponytail and was wearing converse sneakers.

"No, you are fine. Change back to your real form now, you shouldn't be wasting your magic." He ordered me.

"I don't want to, not if you are going to have to strain yourself to carry me. Let me do this, I am useless. I can't do anything." I sobbed, burying my head into his back. All I could see was his lifeless form in front of me without me being able to do anything. I didn't know why my magic didn't work.

"Alright, you are going to have to stay with Kurumu, because she has the biggest dorm." Moka said.

"Okay." I said and slid off of Laxus' back, turning back into my regular form.

"Wait, weren't you just a little kid?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, yes, but this is my actual age and body." I said, feeling exhausted.

"Then come in, I am going to make some tea." Kurumu said, opening her door. I walked in and she led me to the couch. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted." She said as I sat down. I nodded and lay on my side, Laxus standing over me. I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Laxus POV:**

The Kurumu chick led me into the kitchen and made tea, setting some cookies on the table and pouring out two cups.

"So, what happened?" She asked me.

"Well, we were in a different dimension. Our father killed her husband and then we were transported here." I said bluntly and she gasped.

"Wait, why did he kill her husband?" She asked, shocked.

"Because he didn't want her to have any happiness in her life. He is an evil man." I replied to her.

"That is so sad. What is she going to do now?" She asked.

"I have a feeling she is going to heal her heart." I told her, sipping my tea.

"How?" She asked.

"With her magic. She can use any magic ever made, created, or used." I replied.

"Really? Can she use monster magic?" She asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't doubt it, she is the most powerful angel slayer to ever be born." I said.

"Wait, what is an angel slayer?" She asked.

"It is exactly what it sounds like. She slays the fallen or evil angels and sends them either to hell or into eternal purgatory." I replied, finishing my tea. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, it is only like four." She said to me, looking at her watch.

"Okay, she will probably wake up soon, but I need to ask you something. Are the guys here nice?" I asked her, feeling protective of Georgia.

"Well, there are a few, like Tsukune, but there are some creeps, like Gin." She said, and I raised my eyebrow. "Gin is a lowlife peeping tom." She said angrily.

"Well, he is not allowed to be near my sister at all." I said and she laughed. I heard rustling coming from the other room, and I got up to go see if she was awake. I stopped in the doorway as she looked at her bloodstained bandages. She sighed at me.

"The only other thing I have are my armors and the bunny suit Erza gave me." She said, picking at the end of her bandages. "Oh well, you are the only guy here, so I guess I can wear it." She mumbled, and soon enough she was wearing the bunny suit. Kurumu walked in and stopped in shock.

"What are you wearing?" She gasped.

"These are the only clothes I have that aren't bloodstained or that use up my magic." She sighed.

"Here, come to my room and I will let you borrow some clothes. I don't want any perverts to see you." She said and pulled her down the hall.

**Georgia POV:**

She gave me a couple of outfits to try on. The only one that wasn't too small in the chest was the uniform, and that was cute. It had a plaid skirt and a green blazer with a white undershirt, but I had to undo a few buttons so they wouldn't pop. We went back out into the kitchen where Laxus was sitting, munching away at some cookies. I started feeling sad again, so I used my healing magic to take away the pain of losing Ciel. I smiled at Laxus genuinely.

"Alright, you two should totally be in our class. I mean, you guys are only like seventeen, right?" Kurumu asked.

"Actually, my real age is sixteen, but I pretended to be seventeen." I said. Laxus looked at me.

"I knew it!" he said, pointing at me.

"Yeah, the only reason I did it was so Ciel and I could get married faster, but it's okay now." I said, smiling. I heard a few knocks on the door and Kurumu went to go answer it. Then Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore came in.

"Oh wow, this guy looks amazing!" Yukari exclaimed, flitting around Laxus. "He has muscles, and he is totally hot!" She said, squeezing his biceps.

"What the hell are you doing?" Laxus asked.

"It's okay Laxus, don't freak out." I said to him.

"Oh wow, your boobs are _huge_!" Yukari exclaimed and jumped over to me. "They are even bigger than Kurumu's!" She yelled and squeezed them.

"Kyaa!" I yelled and jumped away, covering my chest with my arms. Tsukune had a nosebleed and Moka drank some of his blood. Mizore was watching him, and something hit me. "Laxus, guess what I just figured out! Mizore is like a mix between Juvia and Gray!" I laughed. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her, and slight grin on his face. "I am going to miss everyone." I sighed to him and sat down.

"Oh, guess what you guys! We enrolled you into Yokai Academy!" Tsukune said.

"Oh, yay! A real school!" I said.

"Yeah, but there are a few rules, like you aren't supposed to reveal your monster form to anyone, but we all know each other's monster form. So, can wizards transform into anything?" Moka asked.

"Well, I can only use lightning magic, but Georgia can use all magic." Laxus said.

"Can you transform into monsters?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I can, but I haven't tried yet." I said.

"Well, then try to transform into a succubus." Kurumu asked.

"Alright." I said, closing my eyes and standing up. Soon I felt a tail growing, and my nails became long and pointed. Finally, I got pointed ears and bat-like wings.

"Cool, she can be a succubus. Can you change into a snow woman, too?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I think so, let me try." I said, and closed my eyes yet again. I felt myself become cold and a sucker appeared in my mouth. My hands became ice claws and my hair was made of ice. I opened my eyes and saw Mizore nod in approval.

"That is pretty cool, but can she be a vampire?" Mizore asked. I closed my eyes again I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. My curly brown hair had been replaced with long, straight silver hair, and my green eyes were now red. I felt very powerful, but not as powerful as I do when I use my feather magic.

"Alright, so what is going on here!" I heard a shout and the door bust open, with Kokoa, Moka's younger sister, carrying Batty in a spiked bat form. "Moka! You have been separated from that pink idiot! Finally, my big sister all to myself!" She cried out and jumped on me, dropping Batty in the process. She nuzzled my chest, and I pushed her away.

"I am not Moka." I said coldly, and was surprised to sound exactly like Moka does when she turns into her vampire form.

"Yes you are, don't lie to me big sister! You are my big sister!" She shouted and jumped on me again. Moka and Tsukune both reached for her at the same time, but Tsukune accidentally got his blazer hooked on the rosary and it came off of Moka's neck. She transformed, and we looked identical.

"Hmm, so our features are the same, and when you turn into a vampire, our hair and eyes change into red and silver, making us identical inside and out." Moka said.

"Indeed, Moka, although I see your younger sister is hyperventilating at the thought of having two Moka's." I replied to her in the same serious tone as Kokoa was weeping tears of joy, running between us. We walked up to each other seriously.

"You know, we would make an excellent team, you and I." We said together, then laughed the same, cold laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"I like this form, I think I will use it for the school year." I said to her.

"Agreed, I think you should, because then my other half will have more time for studying while you fend off Kokoa." Moka said to me.

"I may change my form back once in a while, just because I can, or if I need to fight someone weak." I said to her.

"Georgia, you aren't serious, are you?" Laxus asked, standing up and grabbing my arm.

"Well, I think it will keep my other half's mind off of her late husband." I replied to him, and he paled, backing off.

"Wait, does she mean dead?" Yukari asked.

"That is exactly what I mean, although I say good riddance to him. My dear brother, you do know he was just using her for power, right?" I told Laxus, and he blanched.

"What-what do you mean?" He asked, stuttering.

"I mean, he was planning on breaking up with her. He realized he couldn't, though, when he found out that she was an angel slayer. Thinking of a plan, he tried to marry her as quickly as he could to get her powers. You do know that when angel slayers die without producing an heir, their mates claim their power. Our father isn't such a bad guy after all, is he, Laxus." I said to him, and he gasped. "But remember when he was hypnotized from remembering their wedding? That was my half's doing. If he had known they had already sealed the deal, she would have been dead in ten seconds flat, not suspecting a thing." I told him. Everyone was staring at me with horrified looks except for Moka.

"You are a bright one. I see you figured that out without even having your half's powers put into use, and you took action." She said.

"Yes, but there is one thing that only I know, not even my other half knows this. Moka Akashiya, can you guess why we are identical?" I asked her and she gave a half smile.

"Let me guess, my dear twin sister." She said, and I gave her the same grin. Everyone gasped, Laxus paling once again.

"You see, everyone, Moka and I were separated by our father at birth. He feared our power would surpass him, so he made us live in completely different dimensions. But, guess what is weird about us. I was born into my innocent half, while Moka was born into her powerful half. I don't actually understand it, but I was born with magic, because our mother cheated during her pregnancy. One twin got magical powers and an innocent form, and the other twin got vampire powers and an evil form. So, we technically have different fathers, but the same mother, and we are twins. Anything is possible in a pregnancy that includes vampires. Does everyone understand?" I asked everyone. **(Yes, I know this isn't really possible, and if you are really confused, PM me and I will explain it better, hopefully.)**

"Um, yeah I guess." Kurumu said.

"Perfect. Now, goodbye dear sister. Laxus, let's go. I want you to get used to me in this form." I said and walked out the door, Kokoa following me and Laxus.

"Great, now you have a badass side. Now I know where your shell came from." He grinned.

"That shell wasn't from me. It was from the innocent Georgia. It isn't really a shell; it is her 'self-defense' if you may call it that. That part of her was built to protect herself from her tragic childhood. You see, she was the poster child for terrible parents. She was put into an adoption agency and was adopted by gang parents. They didn't love her at all, and her parents adopted many different children from all over the world, training those children to be in a gang. They didn't like her innocent nature, so they made her the punching bag, having the other children beat her. Soon she took on an evil nature, and when her patience snapped, she would fight back. She soon became the prized child, much to her disappointment. She would be forced into snapping, and then at the age nine she was being readied to take over the gang. But one day, she was in a fight against a rival gang with everyone else. She was the only one that lived out of everyone in that house. She soon started working, locking away her evil nature without knowing it, and became an amnesiac at the age ten. She forgot all of her past, but still lived in the gang house, unsure of where to go, when she started watching these idiotic shows. She soon became happy, watching these shows, and her favorite character was you, if I recall. I remember thinking that our mother would be proud of her for being an adult at such a young age. Then, when she was walking home one day, she was transported, where she met Ciel. You know the rest of the story, of course." I explained to him, thinking of my poor other half.

"Wow, you had a terrible childhood, lil-sis. But I just can't believe that Ciel would do that to her, I mean, I thought he really loved her." Laxus said.

"Did you ever hear her saying things to Wendy about how he had changed?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, she would come into the guild sometimes, looking troubled, and the she would talk to Wendy about some out of character things Ciel did." He said.

"Exactly. When he was with her in the other dimension, he was playing a part with her, knowing if he married Lizzie she would spend his fortune until her dying breath, so he needed to find another wife, one who was a money saver. That is when she came along, and I curse her innocence for not seeing it. Everything bad she heard she wouldn't take to heart, blinded by her love for him." I said to him as we walked around the halls.

"Alright, so what are we doing?" He asked after we had walked in silence for a while.

"We are finding you a dorm room in the boys dorms." I replied as we walked up to the building.

"Wait, shouldn't we live together?" He asked.

"Do you know the weird thing about vampire twins? Since we were separated for so long, our bond has grown stronger. Now that we have finally met since we were two years old, if we spend too much time apart, it will become more and more painful for us." I said to him.

"I see, so you planning on living with her." He said.

"Exactly." I said to him and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going!" He shouted after me.

"I found you a place to stay. Talk with someone and tell me what room you are in, and then we can chat again." I said and came back to the girls dorms. I went back up the stairs and knocked on Kurumu's door. Tsukune opened the door, looking surprised to see me.

"I thought you just left?" He asked.

"And now I'm back to speak with Moka." I said and walked past him, flicking his forehead. His face started to blush. "Moka, I have a proposal. We should share a dorm, it would be good for our bond." I said to her.

"Perfect, but I propose you get a rosary to seal your powers. We don't want to cause a rampage now, do we." She said to me and I nodded.

"Who can we get a rosary from, I wonder." I said to her.

"Well, I know one person." She replied.

"Father?" I guessed.

"Father." She confirmed.

"Let's go, but I want to get home fast so my other half can do her homework." Moka said. "And drop the new name, it doesn't suit you, Ciocco." She said. **(Ciocco is my shortened translation of chocolate in Italian)**

"Well, she gave it to herself, Moka. Do you want me to just change my name to Ciocco Akashiya once again?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "Oh, and do get that hair dye out of your hair. Pink does suit you better in your innocent form than brown. And why would you place a spell on it to make it curly? At least you kept your eyes the same." Moka said to me.

"I didn't put that spell on it you know. Father did to make me blend in the other world." I told her.

"Well, let's go get him to lift the spell and give you the rosary." She said.

"I can lift the spell myself and magically erase the dye." I told her as we started zooming towards the mansion estate that father resided in. We soon arrived, Kokoa behind us on her bicycle. We walked in like we owned the place. Together, in sync, we strode through the hallway, getting closer and closer to the study. Soon we bust the doors open.

"Hello, father." We said at the same time as his head snapped up.

"Ciocco and Moka, together again. I knew this day would come. Ciocco, what do you want?" He boomed out.

"I would like a rosary seal for my powers. I am attending Yokai Academy now, after all." I said to him.

"Then maybe you will learn to be a good monster." He said. He stood up and went to a bookshelf and opened it with a wave of his hand. Inside, there was a glass case with a rosary necklace identical to the one Moka wore. He tossed it to me and I caught it perfectly, pulling the rosary off of the chain before placing the buckle around my neck. Now I would have time to get back in my powerful form, and then I could change back to innocent Ciocco. But, now that my vampire form had been unsealed, I would need blood. That might be a problem, I thought to myself. We ran back to the school, and once I got there I put the cross onto the chain. I felt myself become weaker and my eyes and hair became green and pink. I fell towards Moka and she caught me.

"The resemblance is uncanny, you know." She said when I was able to walk again. All of the information I had gotten from my vampire side made me sad.

"I know now. I never remembered anything until now, but I didn't want to tell anyone, I was afraid they would put me in a hospital or something." I said, my voice back to the high pitched one, similar to Moka's but slightly lower.

"I don't think your amnesia was natural. I think father hypnotized you so you couldn't remember your past, and then your powers became stronger." Moka told me as we walked back to Kurumu's room.

"Yeah." I said distantly as I thought of Ciel. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that to me.

"Hey. I can tell you are thinking about that man that played you. He is just a stupid person who didn't know what he had." She told me.

"You are right, I can't believe I didn't see it." I said to her, walking faster. We came up to Kurumu's door and Moka opened it for me. I thanked her and walked inside, where Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were all still standing inside.

"That's not what I mean, it's just that he had probably played girls before. He knew enough to be able to trick you." She told me, grabbing the rosary from Tsukune's hand. She clipped the rosary back on, and I caught her as she fell.

"Wait, that one wasn't Moka?" Tsukune gasped.

"No, I am Georgia, but my real name is Ciocco." I said to them.

"But wasn't your hair brown?" Kurumu asked.

"That was hair dye that I had gotten magically put into my hair." I said to her.

"Wow, now they are almost identical. If they weren't in the same room, you wouldn't be able to tell who was who." Mizore said in her emotionless voice.

"Yeah, but you can tell Ciocco has bigger boobs, and her hair is a little bit longer." Kurumu said.

"Ah! Don't point that out to me, I'm not supposed to look there!" Tsukune yelled. I set Moka straight on her feet as I blushed.

"I need to go find Laxus. Oh, and guess what Moka! We can share a room!" I said to her, and she squealed in happiness. I walked out the door, heading across the courtyard to find Laxus. I started jogging until I came up to a boy exiting the dorm.

"Hi, um, do you know what room Laxus Dreyar is staying in? He just came here this morning." I told him, and hearts came into his eyes.

"Yeah, sure! I will show you!" He said happily, walking up the stairs to the dorms. I followed him as we passed doors, some were open, and some were closed. We stopped in front of a closed one. "Here you are, Moka." He said.

"Oh, my name isn't Moka, it is Ciocco." I said to him.

"Really? But you look just like Moka!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, that is because we are twin sisters." I explained.

"Really? Twin sisters! Hot!" He shouted and ran down the hallway. I knocked on the door, and it opened.

"So, your name is really Ciocco, and that is your real hair color." He said sadly. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't remember until the other me said it. Can you forgive me?" I asked, bowing sadly.

"How could I not forgive you? Now I have two baby sisters!" He said, giving me a big hug. "I went from not having anybody to having two little sisters. This has been the best year ever!" He said. It was oddly out of character for Laxus to be this excited, but I guess that he was just happy.

"Well, we should go back by everyone else." I said. We started walking down the halls and I heard whispering from the open rooms, things like 'That hot chick is hanging out with the scary new kid.' And 'Look, it is Moka's twin sister, and Greg said her name was Ciocco.' And such. We were soon out of the boys dorm and back to the girls dorm, where there were no open doors for some reason, but we went up to Kurumu's room. We knocked, and this time Kurumu opened it.

"Hi, this seems like Grand Central Station today." She said laughing. I laughed with her, but Laxus didn't get the joke.

"What's Grand Central Station?" He asked.

"It's the busiest train station in the world." I explained. He nodded as we walked in. Moka ran over to us. "Laxus, this is sort of your sister." I said to him as Moka smiled.

"Hi! I hope we can be great friends." She said to him and they shook hands.

"Alright, we should get Gin here so they can join the newspaper club." Tsukune said.

"No, I don't want to be in the newspaper club if this Gin kid is in it, and I won't let Ciocco join either." Laxus said.

"What! But wouldn't it be cool if we had twins in the club?" Tsukune said.

"I don't want that perverted freak looking at my little sister." Laxus said. Tsukune sighed.

"It's okay Laxus; we can join a different club. After all, club day is coming up soon so we can choose from there." I said, patting his arm.

"Well, we should get going back to our dorms, the second day of school tomorrow. You guys came to the school just in time." Yukari said and skipped out of the room.

"Okay Laxus, I will see you tomorrow!" I said to him and left with Moka. "Hey Moka, how am I supposed to get the rosary off? Isn't it only able to come off when someone truly loves you and means you no harm?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I think that Laxus truly loves you as his sister and means you no harm." She said.

"Oh yeah! But, how does Tsukune love you then? I mean, since he can take your rosary off." I asked her, and she blushed.

"Um, I don't know." She said.

"I think he likes you a lot more than friends." I told her.

"Really? You think so?" She asked excitedly.

"I know so, the way you two look at each other." I said, smiling. We got to her dorm room where another bed was already placed against the open wall. "Well, now that we are home I can put on some pajamas. That's a relief, this uniform is too tight." I sighed as my nightgown appeared. I looked down at it and frowned. 'Phantomhive' was stitched at the bottom. I waved my hand and the stitched letters disappeared.

"Cool, your magic can let you change clothes? What other cute things do you have in there?" She asked.

"Not much, just a bunny outfit, a cat outfit, a lot of armors, a ball gown, an old fashioned dress from London, my uniforms, a skirt with a bandage top, and my outdoor clothes from when I was a maid." I said to her.

"Really? What is the old fashioned dress from London?" She asked. I requipped into a sea green spaghetti strap dress with a neckline that went straight across, and the whole dress was lace with a silk slip beneath it and it was floor length. It had a lace shawl that went over my shoulders.

"I bought this on sale in a shop in London." I told her.

"Oh, it is so pretty! What does the ball gown look like?" She asked. I requipped once again into a black silk strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was a mermaid fit down to just above my mid-thighs and then flared out dramatically. The bottom was embroidered with silver thread in swirling patterns. My hair was put into a high bun with a few tendrils falling out. I felt my feet in some strappy silver stilettos.

"This one was specially tailored for the wedding reception." I sighed to her.

"Aw, it is beautiful! It doesn't matter, this year we are having a ball anyways." She said. I felt excited.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, since it is the hundredth freshman class to enroll, we are having a special ball." She said. "Now, can I see the bunny suit?" She asked. I nodded and requipped into it. It had a pink body suit part, that covered me, but not very modestly, and black tights with pink heels. I had bunny ears and a little tail.

"Alright, the cat suit looks a little bit like this, but the suit part is tiger stripes and it is purple and white, and it has cat ears, a cat tail, and cat paws." I said as she oohed and ahhed at everything. "I actually have two cat suits, for some reason Erza keeps giving me cute little outfits to wear." I said. "I know! On Halloween, we can dress up together as cats!" I said to her.

"Really? I can wear a cute little cat suit?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! You would be so cute!" I said to her, then my smile disappeared. I wouldn't ever be able to see my best friend again. I felt like crying. I requipped back into my pajamas, then started crying anime tears. "I miss Erza!" I wailed.

"Looks like it's time for us to go in." I heard outside. The door burst open and there stood Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and Lucy. "I swore that I heard Georgia in here." Natsu said, peeking underneath the beds as I sat there, shocked.

"That girl looks just like her, except her hair is pink." Gray said, pointing at Moka.

"She dyed her hair! Georgia, why would you do that?" Gajeel said, jumping in front of a frozen Moka. It seemed like no one had seen me yet.

"Ciocco, what is going on?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"You guys!" I wailed, running at Erza.

"Whoa, there are two of them!" Natsu shouted as everyone came towards me.

"Georgia?" Gajeel asked. I stopped wailing and wiped my tears away.

"Um, yeah, but that isn't my real name. I remember now, my name is Ciocco, and this is my real hair color. I also have a twin sister named Moka. She is over there." I said, pointing to her shocked form.

"Um, why did you guys come here?" I asked.

"Well, we love our baby sister." Gray and Natsu said at the same time, patting my head.

"Aw, your pink hair is just so cute! It makes me love you even more!" Lucy cooed at me.

"Hey, what kind of necklace charm is this?" Natsu asked and grabbed it. I tried pulling away, but it just came off. Soon a bright red light came and turned the room darker as I transformed into my true vampire form.

"Natsu, what did you do!" Erza shouted, hitting him on the head. Soon the light around me faded as my vampire form was revealed to them.

"You fool, you called my side out for nothing?" I said coldly to Natsu as he looked at me in fear.

"What did I do, I turned her into a scary monster!" Natsu yelped, running from the room.

"Damn it, he has the rosary!" I shouted at Moka.

"Wait, who are you?" Erza asked.

"I am Ciocco's true vampire form. Laxus can explain later." I said to her.

"Wait, so this is still Georgia?" Gray asked.

"Ciocco." I corrected.

"Nice eyes, Gihi." Gajeel laughed, ruffling my hair. I grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground.

"It might be okay to touch the innocent Ciocco, but once I am out I prefer to not have physical contact. Are we clear?" I asked them, and they all nodded.

"Big sister!" I heard someone shout, and Kokoa ran through the open doorway. "You are my other big sister! I can't believe Ciocco came back!" Kokoa yelled, launching herself at me. I stepped out of the way and she ran into the wall. She jumped at me, and I gave her a kick, yelling 'Learn your place!' and she hit the wall again, getting up. "Oh wow, both of my big sisters have amazing kicks!" She shouted.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Moka.

"Well, my side is like that too. I guess you two are really into kicking." She said, laughing nervously. I turned to Gray.

"Listen up. Go get that idiot Natsu and get my rosary back. Being in this form for too long makes Ciocco weak." I said to him and he nodded, sprinting out of the door. I sighed, sitting on my bed, crossing my arms and legs. "So you must be the amazing Erza and Lucy she misses so badly." I said to them.

"Uh-um, yeah, I'm Lucy." Lucy said, waving shakily.

"Yes, and I am Erza." Erza said, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Moka, you can relax now. Kokoa, go back to your room." I ordered, and both saluted me and did as they were told. Soon Natsu and Gray came back, panting.

"Here." Gray said, handing me the rosary. I nodded to him before I put the rosary back onto the chain. Soon I turned back into the innocent Ciocco. I fell backwards, my head spinning. Moka went to a cupboard and pulled out two tomato juices. I thanked her and opened it, taking a few sips of the salty liquid. I sighed happily then turned to Erza, my eyes sparkling.

"You guys are really here! I can't believe it!" I said, placing my juice on my bedside table. "Are you going to be in Yokai academy too?" I asked.

"Yes, a woman named Ruby came to us when we arrived and enrolled us." Erza said.

"Yay! Now we can all be together again!" I said. An announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"All boys go back to the boys' dormitory." A nasal sounding voice said.

"Bye Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel!" I said.

"Aw, do I have to go too?" Happy asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Go with Natsu." Lucy said and he flew away.

"Well, we should be getting to bed. Goodnight you guys!" I said, leading them all out of the room. Moka was still sitting on her bed, drinking a tomato juice. I sighed, laying on my own bed. "I remember you, Kokoa, Kahlua, and Akua. I missed you guys so much, and then my mind was erased and I got a new name." I said to her.

"I remember when Kahlua and Akua were arguing with father about you having to leave. They said that you could become unsealed and become your true vampire self by accident." Moka said to me. "And then when you were put into an adoption agency in a different dimension, they locked themselves in their rooms. Kokoa would cry her eyes out and fight the other me, and when father was making me leave, Kahlua and Akua moved out of the house before father could do anything to them as well." She told me.

"I feel so bad for Kokoa. She had to live with father in that house all by herself." I said.

"You know, I envy you. Kokoa loves both of your forms, because you were always your innocent self, but your inner self reminds her of me, so she loves that part of you too." Moka said to me and got up, throwing her can in the garbage. I yawned.

"Well, don't envy me too bad. I had a worse past than you. Anyways, let's go to bed." I said to her, smiling. She smiled back and we climbed into our beds.

"Goodnight, sister." She yawned out as she turned out her lamp.

"Goodnight sister." I said to her as I turned out my lamp. I lay down and fell asleep quickly as Moka's soft snores filled the silence.

_End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"Ciocco, Ciocco wake up." I heard Moka sing out. I opened my eyes and saw her brushing her hair furiously. "Ah, we overslept and now we need to get to school really fast!" She said as I jumped up. I requipped into a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out quickly and brushed my hair with my wind magic, drying it in the process. I brushed my teeth and requipped into my uniform. I ran back out by Moka and grabbed the backpack she handed to me as we ran out of the door.

"What class do I go to first?" I asked.

"I don't know, you will have to go to the office." She said as she ran down a hallway. I jogged to the office. Opening the door, I looked around.

"Hello?" I called.

"Oh, Moka! What do you need?" Ruby asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Gah! Um, I am not Moka, I am Ciocco Akashi, Moka's sister." I said to her. "I am a new student and I don't know which class I am supposed to be in." I told her and she nodded.

"Yes, Ciocco you are in Miss Nekonome's class. You should go now, class is going to start soon! Go down the hall and turn down the left wing and the second door to the right is her class." She said, pushing me out the door. I walked quickly towards the destination she pointed me towards. I opened the door just as the bell rang.

"Ah, class we have a new student today! Go on and introduce yourself, Mew." Miss Nekonome said. I stood at the front of the classroom and smiled.

"My name is Ciocco Akashiya, and I hope we all have a wonderful school year together!" I said happily.

"Alright, now go sit in the empty seat in next to Moka." She said, and I walked down the row of desks to the only empty seat in the room. On my left was Moka, on my right was Saizou, behind me was Yukari, and in front of me was Tsukune. Mizore was in front of Moka and Kurumu was behind Moka. We were having a class about the rules of Yokai to refresh our memories. I paid attention, writing notes about what she was writing on the board. Soon class was over and we all had a break time. I requipped a book into my hand and started reading it. It was a book that Levy had given me, an action novel about the grim reaper. I started getting scared and slammed the book shut. Moka looked at me.

"What is wrong, Ciocco?" She asked me.

"The book is scaring me." I said as I requipped it away.

"Oh, what was scaring you?" She asked.

"The grim reaper." I told her.

"Oh! That does sound scary." She said.

"Oh stop being such babies. The grim reaper isn't scary!" Yukari said.

"But, he is the bringer of death. I know him, and he isn't very scary, but the way they portray him is very frightening. I mean, Sameal is actually really funny." I said.

"Wait, who is Sameal?" Tsukune asked.

"Get with the program, he is obviously the Grim Reaper." Kurumu said.

"Ah! You know the Grim Reaper?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, but he isn't an angel or a devil. He is a supernatural immortal being." I informed him with a smile. "He was my best friend until he had to start going on more and more jobs. Pretty much what he does is that he goes to people that are deserving of death and have them perish silently, sending them to either eternal heaven or hell." I said to them.

"What does he look like? I bet it is all creepy." Kurumu asked, shuddering.

"Actually, he looks pretty normal. Here, I have a picture of him." I said, requipping it into my hand. We were smiling at the camera; it was at the annual angels' picnic. He is invited to both Heaven's and Hell's celebrations. He has shaggy black hair and a slightly muscled physique. His face is handsomely chiseled. The most interesting thing in his appearance is his eyes, which are a bright glowing violet.

"Whoa, he is handsome!" Kurumu cried out.

"Yes, but he's not as handsome as my dear Tsukune." Mizore said monotonously.

"That's true, but his eyes are really cool. I wouldn't mind looking into them all night." Yukari said.

"Um, I wouldn't make eye contact with him for too long. He uses them to hypnotize people into death, but sometimes he forgets to deactivate them." I said, sweatdropping.

"He is very forgetful for a grim reaper." Tsukune said, laughing nervously. I sighed, leaning on my hand.

"I haven't seen him in forever. The last time I saw him was at the annual angels' picnic, but that was last year when this picture was taken. But he was only at the picnic for a few minutes because he was working." I sighed, pouting.

"Well, maybe he can visit! Do you have a way to reach him?" Moka asked.

"I have his cell phone number, but he always yells at me when I call him on it because it is his work phone. I will see him at this year's annual picnic, though, so it's okay." I said, smiling. I smelled something really good. Moka was looking at Tsukune longingly.

"Tsukune, I had to skip breakfast this morning, and you smell so good." She said and leaned over and bit his neck.

"Ah, right now when we are in the classroom?" He cried out.

"Moka, why didn't you just bring some tomato juice with you?" I asked her.

"I forgot." She said sheepishly. "Well, you didn't have breakfast either, aren't you hungry?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I don't know how to bite someone without hurting them." I told her.

"Well, don't practice on Tsukune, Moka feeds on him almost daily." Kurumu said.

"I wasn't going to try to, but he does smell good." I said.

"Moka!" I heard someone yell and something large and spiky hit me in the head. I went flying backwards into the wall, blood gushing from my forehead as I felt dazed.

"Oh no, Ciocco!" Moka cried.

"Wait, I hit Ciocco? Oh no, I thought it was you!" Kokoa shouted and ran over to me. "Big sister, don't die on me! Nooo!" She shouted as blood spurted from my forehead.

"Wait, I thought she hated this side of you guys." Tsukune asked.

"Kokoa is weird, she likes Ciocco in both forms, but for me she only likes me in my inner form." Moka said to him. Soon the blood stopped flowing and I sat up.

"I'm fine now, it is only a scratch." I said. Kokoa hugged me tightly, wailing out.

"I thought I killed you!" She shouted.

"Kokoa, what if that really was Moka? That would have been really mean." I said to her.

"I don't care; I want the old Moka back!" She shouted.

"But if you hurt this Moka, you hurt the other Moka too." I told her.

"Who cares?" She said and ran out of the room. I sighed and went back to my chair.

"Oh yeah, Moka, when is the ball?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's Friday night." She said to me.

"But that is tomorrow! You could have told me earlier!" I said to her.

"Oh yeah, and we only have a half day because of the ball." She said. Miss Nekonome came in and we had two more classes with her until lunch break. When the bell rang, I stood up and started walking towards the classroom door. I went the opposite way of the lunchroom.

"Where are you going?" Mizore asked.

"Oh, I am just going to go get something to drink." I said, smiling.

"I will come with you, I am thirsty as well." She said and we went to the nearest vending machine. I got water and opened the cap, taking a sip. My body jolted with electrifying pain and I fell down, coughing. "Oh no, you got a water and I didn't realize!" Mizore said with a scared voice. She tried picking me up but was shocked and she had to let go.

"Meow, what happened to Ciocco?" Miss Nekonome asked, running up to us.

"She drank water; I don't think she knows what water does to vampires." Mizore said to her.

"Go get Moka, Meow!" She said and Mizore sprinted down the hallway. Soon a bunch of running footsteps came down the hallway towards us. The effects of the water were fading and I slowly stood up.

"Oh no, did you think you could drink water? I forgot to tell you about it!" Moka cried out as a few more shocks ran through my body.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office, meow?" Miss Nekonome asked me.

"No, I think I am good now. I forgot about water." I said sheepishly. I turned back to the vending machine and bought a tomato juice. I took a sip and smiled at them and started walking back to the room. They followed me, being rowdy and laughing. Once I got back to the lunchroom I saw Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Gray and Laxus sitting at a table. I went over to their table and sat down on the end next to Gajeel.

"Hi Geo-Ciocco." Gray said, correcting himself.

"Hi guys." I said, smiling at them. We were all sitting on one end of the lunch table, the other side empty. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Tsukune, Yukari, and Kokoa sat down with us. Kokoa sat down next to me, ignoring Moka and the others. I looked at Laxus, who looked grumpy. I made a ball of lightning in my hand. "Oh Laxus," I sang to him.

"What." He grumbled and looked at my hand, then he perked up, popping the ball of lightning in his mouth, swallowing it whole. Kokoa gaped at him as I giggled.

"He just ate lightning! You don't have wimpy ass friends like Moka does!" Kokoa exclaimed to me.

"Kokoa, I am friends with Moka's friends too you know." I said and made Natsu some flames which he hungrily devoured.

"How are they eating that? Can I try?" She asked me.

"No, but I can make you a cookie or something." I said, making a handful of iron chips and handing them to Gajeel.

"Okay." She said as she watched Gajeel munching on his iron chips. I made a few sugar cookies materialize and handed them to Kokoa. She ate them, still watching the three dragonslayers. I made a small swirling ball of air with a strawberry taste and handed it to Wendy. She ate it and thanked me. I made another one and held it out to Kokoa.

"You can try this, it seems okay." I said as she held out her hand. I placed it gently into her eager hands and she popped it into her mouth. She sighed.

"That tasted amazing!" She cried out with hearts in her eyes. I looked at Gray and Erza and laughed at their pouting faces.

"I didn't forget about you two, hold on a second." I said, giggling. I created a slice of strawberry angel food cake for Erza, and then I made a small ice sculpture in the shape of an ice cream cone for Gray. Mizore watched him with interest as he crunched into it, his uniform shirt gone. "Ah, Gray, your clothes!" I cried out. He looked down.

"Gah!" He cried out and looked around him, finding his shirt on the ground and putting it back on. I made another few cookies in the shape of stars and handed them to Lucy. She smiled and ate them gratefully.

"Big sister, what did you make me eat?" Kokoa asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Air, I gave it strawberry flavoring." I said to her.

"Really? Cool!" She said. I smiled until a hand came in front of my face. It was Gajeel, and he was handing me a couple sticks of iron. I smiled.

"Thank you, Gajeel." I said and started munching on them. Kurumu looked at me then gasped.

"What are you eating? Is that iron?" She gasped. I nodded and popped the last iron stick in my mouth.

"You just ate iron?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, yeah. It is something that I can do, like I can eat poison, rocks, fire, lightning, you name it." I said sheepishly.

"Cool!" Yukari said. I started sipping my tomato juice again. We chatted happily the rest of lunch hour and then went on to the rest of our classes. First we had gym. **(Gym is Co-ed in this story)** Everyone in my class went to the gym while the mages went to math. The girls in the locker room didn't care who saw what, but I changed in a corner so no one could see me. I would feel weird if I used my requip in the locker room because it would attract attention. I did use my requip to put my hair up, though. The small bottom bothered me, though. When we all went to the track, the gym teacher announced that we would be doing running. I smiled since I was okay at running. I was in one of the first groups and we started out with four laps around the track. I stayed neutral, keeping a steady pace. I wasn't in first and I wasn't in last, which was fine with me. Soon the people in front of me had to keep stopping, out of breath. I passed them with ease at my slightly fast pace. I was the first to finish and I went to the water cooler to get a drink, but then I remembered I couldn't have water. I sighed and walked back to Moka and the others. The girls had run first, but now the boys had to run. Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were all cheering on Tsukune, who was almost in the lead. Soon after the boys had run, class was over. We had the rest of our classes without incident, and when the final bell rang we all went outside.

"I'm bored." Yukari said, sighing.

"I know! Let's play hide and go seek!" I said.

"Okay, I will be it." Mizore said. I happily went into the forest, looking for a good place to hide.

**Normal POV:**

Yukari used her magic to fly up into a tree, and Kurumu went running and hid behind some trees in the forest. Moka was looking around frantically and Tsukune ran off towards a clearing in the middle of the forest. Ciocco was using her magic to make a tunnel underground. Soon someone approached from behind as she was camouflaging the entrance of the cave/tunnel.

"Ciocco Akashiya, one of the prettiest girls in school, we are the Akashiya twins fan club!" Three boys said as she whirled around. One was tall and lanky, another was a few inches shorter with an average build, and the third was short and stubby.

"Um, hello, who are you again?" She asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

"We are your future husbands! Now come with us or we will have to take you by force!" They said in unison and transformed into their monster forms. She screamed as they came after her, attracting the attention of Tsukune and Moka, who both went running in the direction the scream came from. Ciocco, on the other hand, was battling against them, but was losing. Every attack she gave was absorbed by the blob and the monster with the long neck was snapping at her, trying to wrap itself around her. The monster with the umbrella shaped head was blowing wind and leaves at her, making her skirt and hair flap around. Tsukune arrived first, but didn't realize that it wasn't Moka who was being attacked. The three monsters combined themselves in a flash, raising their hand in anticipation, ready to snatch Ciocco up. Tsukune ran to her as she looked up in fear. He got to her just as the giant fist was about to close around them, tugging on her rosary.

"I'm not Moka!" She cried out just as the fist enclosed them both, the only thing Moka and the others saw as they arrived at the scene. Soon a bright light was beaming through the giant monsters hand, making it stumble backwards in confusion.

"What is going on?" It cried out. The light faded and a cold laughter could be heard from inside the fist.

"Do you really believe I would give up without a fight?" The voice said when the laughter stopped. The fingers were pried open one by one, revealing Tsukune with his eyes open and blood spurting out of his nose, and Ciocco in a Satan Soul identical to Mira's Satan Soul: Halphas. The only difference was that her outfit had red accents instead of blue. Her hair was black as midnight, and her eyes had changed to pure white with no pupil.

"What is going on? Who the hell is that?" Kurumu yelled as she leaped into the air, her claws and tail coming out along with her wings.

"Wait, don't attack her! It is Ciocco!" Gajeel roared as all of the mages from Fairy Tail came barreling into the clearing.

"What the hell? That is Ciocco? What happened to her?" Kurumu asked as she came back down to the ground.

"Her shell snapped. If I were you, I would stay out of the way of her so you don't get killed. I personally prefer her inner form than this one." Erza said. The mages from Fairy Tail gaped at her.

"You are afraid of her in this form?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who wouldn't be? She took out Mira in one swipe." She shuddered. Moka was watching Ciocco intently as Ciocco flew higher and higher with her demon form. Soon she stopped, and all of a sudden her demon form was gone, replace with pure angelic wings and her ultimate angel armor. Her hair was back to pink and her eyes were green again. Her ultimate armor consisted of black feathers molded into a bandeau bra shape for her top and for her skirt it was a black feathered gypsy skirt with slits up the sides.

"Feathers of Heaven, give me your power to defeat this sinner!" She roared as black feathers swirled around her. Soon she was holding a staff with a glowing blue gem at the top. The ornamental design that the gem was imbedded in was in the shape of a Fleur de Lis. She soon came swooping down, pumping her wings as she started shooting at the blob faster and faster. She raised her staff when she was still a ways away from her enemy and swung it forward, feathers shooting strait from the tip of the staff and hitting the blob, completely covering it. The feathers started spreading to the hand where Tsukune was still sitting. Ciocco then swooped straight at him and he ducked, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him up as soon as the feathers reached the hand. The monster thing roared and shook them off as Ciocco set Tsukune on the ground, and then she landed a few feet in front of him, changing herself.

"Creature Takeover: Dark Pixie!" Ciocco yelled, transforming herself once again. Her skin turned pale as freshly fallen snow, her eyes turning violet and slitting. She had a dress made of black rose petals, wrapped tightly around her body and falling around mid-thigh. She had purple hair and it was intricately twisted into a braid. She had black spider web stockings and dark leaves were made into shoes. She had wings that were glowing with a violet aura but were black in color, slightly transparent. She flitted around the blob, shooting spider webs at it, the blob being bound. After successfully binding it, she landed once again, smirking as she transformed into purgatory armor. She stalked forward with her sword raised, but stopped, equipping the sword away. She then raised her hand and punched the blob, sending it flying over the trees and down the cliff. She soon was back to her normal self, her uniform back in place. "Oh no, are they hurt too badly?" She cried out and started running to where they had flown.

"Ciocco, calm down! They attacked you, remember?" Lucy yelled, sprinting after her, everyone else following. They soon caught up to her at the cliff edge, seeing Ciocco peering down at the three boys on the ground by the bus stop.

"Do you think they are okay?" She asked as they twitched.

"They should be fine, you didn't even use half your power on them." Laxus sighed, pulling her away from the cliff's edge.

"That wasn't even half her power?" Tsukune whispered to Moka.

"She is very powerful. You know she is an angel slayer, right?" Moka said to him.

"Yeah, but I didn't know she was that powerful!" He whispered to her. Soon Laxus and Ciocco started walking towards everyone else. Tsukune flinched in fear. Ciocco's bangs covered her eyes.

"I am sorry you all had to see me like that." She said apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine, Ciocco! Your friend was threatened so you kind of got angry." Lucy said.

"Wait, what friend?" Tsukune asked. Erza turned to him, crossing her arms.

"You. Did you not realize that Ciocco thought of you as a friend?" She said to him.

"Really?" He asked surprised, turning to her but Wendy was already talking with her.

"I was so scared when he grabbed you!" She cried as she hugged her waist.

"It's okay Wendy, I won't ever get terribly hurt again." Ciocco soothed, stroking her hair.

"What does she mean, 'again'?" Yukari asked. Gajeel took on a dark expression. Lucy came up to her and gave her a whispered explanation.

"You see, back in the world we were in before, Gajeel had been taken over by a demon and attacked Ciocco, injuring her severely. If Wendy's apartment hadn't been a few minutes away, she could have…" Lucy trailed off, looking away. Yukari gulped as she looked at Wendy and Ciocco again.

"I'm tired." Ciocco sighed, sitting on the ground. She picked up a rock and started munching on it, making Laxus sweatdrop.

"Eat real food, not just elements." He sighed.

"But I need to replenish my magic!" She protested as he took the rock away.

"It will come back when you go to sleep tonight." He sighed. Everyone else was shocked she had just eaten a rock, except for the Fairy Tail mages. Ciocco sighed and stood up, brushing the dust off of her skirt. She started walking away, wobbling on her feet a little bit, and she was stumbling around as if she were drunk. She almost fell, until Laxus and Gajeel caught her. "Just let me carry you." Laxus sighed.

"No." She said and transformed into a snake and slithered away, soon disappearing within the tall grass.

"Damn it!" Laxus yelled, stomping through the woods.

"Ciocco, get out here right now! You can't go hiding every time you get angry!" He said, kicking through the brush. Erza came up to him and slapped him.

"Calm down, Laxus! I know what is going on with her. She is sad because she almost killed those men. She is gentle and pure hearted. She doesn't get angry easily, but you are going to make her feel even worse!" She said to him, and he recoiled, anger plain on his face. He marched off silently, soon disappearing in the trees.

"Erza, don't you think you were too hard on him?" Lucy asked as she came up behind her.

"Someone had to tell him. She is very vulnerable right now. The man that she thought loved her was using her, and she remembered her terrible past. I'm surprised she has a strong enough will to not fall into depression at this point." Erza said, walking away sadly. Moka went off after her, softly calling out Ciocco's name.

_End of Chapter Two_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

**Ciocco's POV:**

"Ciocco, I have a tomato juice for you. Please come out, I don't want to go home alone." I heard Moka call out softly. I slithered in front of her and transformed into my human form.

"Moka, do you think that they will be okay?" I asked her.

"I'm sure they will be fine." She smiled at me, handing the can of juice to me. I opened it and took a sip, sighing at the sweet and salty taste. We headed back to the girls dorms, chatting about clothes for the ball the next day. We got up to our room and I took another shower so I wouldn't have to take one in the morning.

"Moka, why does the water in the shower not hurt us?" I asked her when I got out of the shower, drying my body and requipping into my pajamas.

"That's because I asked for special herbal water to be put through the pipes to here. The witches set it up, isn't it nice?" She asked, smiling as she fluffed her pillow before lying down in her bed. I used my wind magic to braid my hair back, lying down in my own white sheeted bed. I soon fell asleep, hearing the quiet chatter in the other rooms as background noise.

**Time Skip: Getting ready for the ball!**

"Please pass me the mascara." I asked Kurumu, and she handed it to me. I put the finishing touches on the green eyes before me and smiled. "There you go, Moka! Now Tsukune won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" I said to her and she smiled, blushing.

"Hey, you are doing this to impress Tsukune?! Unfair, now I want Ciocco to do my makeup!" Kurumu shouted.

"Me too! Make this little body look smoking!" Yukari said, posing for an invisible camera.

"Can you do my makeup as well? I want to look like a beautiful ice princess and Tsukune is the prince willing to melt my frozen heart." Mizore said with her hands on her cheeks, looking bashful.

"Um, I will go as fast as I can. All three of you, sit down in a row." I said, and they obeyed, following my order. I raised my hands slowly, the makeup following my movement. Three identical brushes followed my movements, and in a few sweeps I had finished the foundation on all three faces. Next I did the powder, patting an invisible face in front of me. Then I did eye shadow, three different colors following my movements as I gave a small swoop with my fingers. Mizore had sparkly white on her eyelids, while Yukari had a light orange on her eyelids. I gave Kurumu a darker purple. I then lifted eyeliner, giving Mizore cat eyes, Yukari just a bit on her eyelids, and Kurumu a cat eye just on her upper lid. I applied a slight blush next, pink, not red, and then moved onto lipstick. I studied the styles their faces had and decided on a light nude color for Mizore, because she seemed to have the most dramatic makeup and it would give a contrast. I then gave Yukari a cherry red lip gloss, feeling that the lipstick would be too heavy by making her seem older, a bad contrast with her youthful makeup. I decided on a dramatic violet lip stain for Kurumu, a shade lighter than her eyelids. I then put their eyeliner on last, swiping my hand up and giving them magically lengthened lashes. I let them do their own hair as they chattered about their pretty makeup. I decided to go all out for my makeup, giving myself a very dramatic look. Smoky eyes with cat eye eyeliner, lined brows and fanned out eyelashes. I had blood red lips, contrasting with my sparkling white teeth. I then put my hair up into a bun that was slightly messy, but it had a refined look to it. I was soon finished and decided it was time to change into my gown. I requipped, my hair and makeup staying the same, but the black ball gown was replacing my robe. **(If you forgot what it looks like, reread the part when the Fairy Tail gang comes to Moka and Ciocco's room)** Everyone else was already wearing their gowns. Moka was in a flouncy salmon pink gown with her hair braided into a bun, her makeup light pink. Kurumu was wearing a purple gown that had a fitted bodice, and then went into silky ruffles. Yukari was wearing a cute orange dress that went down to her knees, and it had a cute design made of gems on it. It also had a hidden pocket to hold her wand. Mizore was wearing a daring white floor length dress, with a plunging neckline and a slit up one side. It had an ice blue belt that shimmered like real ice.

"Are the boys here yet? I can't wait to see Tsukune in a tuxedo!" Kurumu said happily.

"Hey, Tsukune is my date!" Yukari yelled at her.

"No, Tsukune is my prince." Mizore said.

"Tsukune asked me!" Moka yelled at them. Soon there was a knock at the door, interrupting the tense silence.

"Oh, I'll get it!" I said cheerfully as I went to the door. I opened it to see everyone from Fairy Tail that was in this dimension, along with Tsukune. Erza and Lucy were wearing beautiful gowns, Erza wearing a low cut scarlet dress that had a slit up both sides, and she was wearing black heels. Lucy was wearing a strapless silver dress with a sweetheart neckline and a slit up one side. The guys were all wearing tuxedos. Laxus had a yellow bow tie on, while Natsu had a red tie with a picture of flickering flames crackling on it. He made me do that, though. Gray was wearing a bow tie made of pure unmelt able ice that resembled glass, but it was cold. Gajeel was wearing no tie, but his undershirt had buttons made of iron. Wendy was wearing a cute little green dress that had a bubble skirt and the sleeves were puffed.

"Gomen for making my dress, Ciocco!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, thanks! Our dresses turned out awesome!" Kurumu said.

"Oh, it's alright! I had fun making them, and I hadn't made a dress in so long." I said to them as they thanked me.

"Hey, where is Kokoa? Her dress is still here." Moka said as she saw the dress hanging up.

"She said she would be coming after everyone left. She told me this morning, something about surprising us at the ball." I told her and we started walking to the ballroom set up especially for the occasion. I hooked my arm in Laxus' and smiled at his annoyed eye roll. Everyone was fighting over who would hold Tsukune's arm as the Fairy Tail mages laughed at their quarreling. Lucy was holding Natsu's hand and smiling shyly at him as he grinned back at her. Erza and Gray were walking side by side, all business as they looked away from each other. Wend was pulling Gajeel by the hand as she was chattering excitedly about something. The exceeds had decided to stay home that night. We soon came to the ballroom and entered the doors. I looked at the amazing decorations with awe, my expressions mirroring Moka's perfectly. It was amazingly beautiful, chandeliers and fairy lights strung everywhere, creating a dim but warm atmosphere that made you just want to stay there forever. The windows were along one wall, covering the wall completely and creating an exact copy of the ballroom. There was an orchestra playing in one corner in front of an extravagant dance floor, surrounded by cherry blossom trees that would drop a few petals every once in a while, almost completely surrounding the dance floor. Soon everyone was there, even Kokoa who looked beautiful in her blue dress.

"Attention students! I welcome you to the first ever ball at Yokai Academy! We have created this celebration in honor of being open to monsters for one hundred years!" the headmaster Tenmai Mikogami said through a microphone and everyone cheered. "I invite you all to dance your hearts out at this ball!" He said and disappeared within the crowd. The orchestra started playing music and people went onto the dance floor as the slow song started.

"May I have this dance?" I heard a voice say and I turned to see Gin.

"Of course." I said, smiling. He led me to the dance floor and we danced at a reasonable width apart.

"Moka, I never thought you would be one to wear black." He said to me, smiling.

"Oh, I'm not Moka; I am her twin sister Ciocco." I told him and he paled.

"Wait, Moka has a twin? Since when? Are you available?" He asked and a hand fell on his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Gin, stop being such a pervert." A younger boy said. "I am sorry about his behavior. I am Fang Fang Huang." He said, bowing to me. I bowed back, smiling.

"Hello, I am Ciocco Akashiya. It is wonderful to meet you, Fang, if I may call you that?" I asked him, and he smiled back.

"I actually prefer to be called Fang Fang." He said to me, smiling again.

"Well, this is an amazingly boring and polite conversation. I think I need to liven things up a bit, gihi." Gajeel said, walking up.

"Hi Gajeel! This is Gin and Fang Fang." I said to him.

"Wait, this is the pervert? Come one Ciocco, let's get away from him." He said, pulling me by the arm farther into the crowd. He stopped and we started dancing again, him trying to smile at me but failing terribly, causing a giggle to escape from me. The floor around us cleared when Gajeel arrived so there were only a few people still dancing. I swirled my finger a little bit and the cherry blossom petals swirled around from the slight breeze I produced. Gajeel sighed, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to make everything so special." He said to me.

"Well, dancing with one of my brothers deserves to be special." I said to him and he laughed.

"You know, for me something special is a cake made of iron." He said.

"I'm not special?" I pouted and he laughed again.

"You are special." He said.

"Well, I think we should get off of the dance floor. Everyone is afraid of us." I said sweatdropping. We stopped dancing and walked back to the side of the room where everyone else was. Almost immediately the floor was filled again with happy couples. The girls were fighting over who should dance with Tsukune.

"No, I'm his date, he can't dance with you!" Kurumu said, pulling him away from everyone else.

"Yes, but I have been waiting all night!" Yukari complained, pulling him towards her.

"Well, Tsukune is my ice prince!" Mizore said.

"But Tsukune asked me to be his date!" Moka said. Erza sighed and pulled Tsukune away from them.

"If you all are going to fight over him, Ciocco and I will dance with him and no one else." Erza said, pushing him towards me. I smiled and led him to the dance floor as he looked back nervously.

"I think they are angry." He said.

"It's okay, they know I don't like you in that way. I actually don't like anyone in that way right now." I said to him. He relaxed.

"Well, that's good. I don't think I could handle another girl around." He said, laughing.

"Well, I do have a posse of brothers that come with me almost everywhere." I said to him jokingly. We both laughed at that and then started dancing as we got to the far side of the dance floor. I led him fluidly around as my face became serious. "Listen. I know I just got here, but I have a feeling I will be leaving soon. I have a proposition for you. You, Moka, and the rest of the girls will come with me along with the mages from Fairy Tail." I said to him and he looked shocked.

"You want me to willingly leave?" He asked me like I was crazy.

"I need Moka to come with me, or we will both die." I said to him.

"Then don't leave! Stay here with us." He said to me, trying to get me to stay.

"That is the thing. I'm not leaving willingly. I am being teleported against my will through different dimensions. The people who get close to me are somehow teleported as well." I said to him and he looked taken aback.

"Wait, so if I don't allow myself to come with you, Moka will leave and I won't see her?" He asked, shocked.

"It's inevitable. You know how those other mages came later than Laxus and I did? It's because we were all close friends. I have a feeling that Sameal is up to something serious. The Big Man up there is probably in this too, and I wouldn't be surprised if the devil is included as well." I frowned. I heard a slight whispering coming from outside. I snapped my head and saw shadows go across the windows. I let go of Tsukune's shoulder and hand and stepped back. "I need to go. Tell everyone I will be back soon, and to not follow me. Tell Laxus it is part of my job." I told him and stalked towards the back door in the wall made of windows. I requipped into my black cloak with the blue velvet lined inside. I opened the glass door and sprinted outside. "Sameal! Come out here and explain to me what is going on!" I shouted into the shadows. The shadows soon started moving and came into the darkness like a liquid. It built up into the shape of a body, then shrank back down again, revealing Sameal.

"Long time no see, Ciocco!" He said happily, his tattered cloak blowing in the wind.

"Ah, I see you have been checking up on me." I said, smiling. "So, are you going to explain to me why my friends, family and I are being transported through the dimensions?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"Honestly I don't know the details, all that the old man told me was that the troll in the basement was starting to have health issues." He said.

"Lucifer is sick?" I gasped. Heaven and Hell weren't really enemies anymore, but the three rules must never change.

"The reason we have been sending you around the dimensions is for some reason about using your power to help heal him. If Lucifer dies, there will be a new ruler of the underworld, and we don't know who that will be." Sameal said to me.

"Why are all my friends being transported?" I asked.

"Do you want to be alone throughout this whole time?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Fine, but do you have any more information?" I asked.

"Something about you meeting important people." He said.

"Well, yeah, I met my brother and sister after I lost my memory." I told him.

"Whoa! You have a brother and sister?" He asked excitedly. His eyes started glowing and I covered my own.

"Your eyes!" I cried out.

"Oops, sorry, I'm okay now." He laughed. I laughed too and uncovered my eyes. He sighed. "When did you grow up? The next thing I know, you are going to start having kids, and then you are probably going to die. Then I won't have any friends in the world again." He pouted and I laughed.

"You know, I was almost going to get married a few months from now. Then I would have been dead. My fiancée was planning to kill me." I said flatly.

"What?! Your fiancée was going to kill you? What kind of idiot is he!" He roared. "I'm going to kill him." He said.

"You are too late. My father beat you to the punch. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go pack for my impending trip." I said as he came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"So, he was killed?" He asked. "What was his name?" He wondered.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said and his eyes widened.

"He has been on the 'impending doom' list for years!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I guess what goes around comes around! Now, let's get rid of this terrible mood! I need to get back to the ball, though." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, I will see you later!" I said and walked back to the ballroom, equipping my cloak away when I reached the door. I turned and waved to the shadows before I opened the door and went back to Moka and the others. I waved slightly and walked up to them. Tsukune was talking with Gin and Fang Fang, while the girls were all talking together away from the boys. The dragon slayer crew was all talking together, looking like they were having fun. I went over to them, smiling.

"Top secret business again?" Laxus joked.

"Nope, actually I met Sameal outside! He told me that Lucifer is sick." I said with a troubled frown.

"So the devil is sick, eh? Isn't that a good thing?" Gray asked.

"No, it's a terrible thing! All the angels are close friends with him, but the demons don't follow him on being friends with the angels. Theon is close friends with him, and I don't know what will happen to him if Lucifer dies." I sighed.

"Who is Theon now?" Fang Fang asked, coming up behind us.

"Oh, Theon is God, or a god like figure in the eyes of some people." Natsu said intelligently, making everyone look at him like he was crazy. "What? That is what Lucy told me." He said.

"Whoa, you know God?" Fang Fang asked.

"No." I declined, alarmed.

"You don't need to deny it, I won't tell anyone." Fang Fang teased. I sighed and laughed, noticing the music speed up into a song much faster than the others had been. People started to dance, laughing and enjoying themselves. I looked at the clock and noticed the time. It was nearly eleven at night.

"I think I need to go, it is almost eleven. Goodnight everyone, see you later!" I said and started walking towards the doors. I got outside into the chilly night air and shivered, requipping into my cloak. I turned and saw almost everyone was following me out through the pathway. I sweatdropped then sobered from my annoyance quickly when the wind stirred the still night. I snapped my head around, hoping I wouldn't have to leave this place just yet. I scanned the immobilized trees, undisturbed by the strong gust of wind. I walked quickly back towards Moka and Laxus as Laxus was explaining to her what was going on. I got back to them as the wind started blowing faster and stronger, encircling the gaggle our group. The four girls and Tsukune looked frightened while the Fairy Tail mages stuck close to us. A bright light came and took us away yet again. I was glad I had mine and Moka's things in my requip space. Soon we were outside a large apartment building and I went to the office. "Hello, can I rent four living spaces in this building?" I asked and paid the yen for the month, then took the keys outside. "Okay, we have four housing spaces. I suggest the Fairy Tail guys can stay together, Tsukune and Laxus can stay together, the Fairy Tail girls and the other three girls can stay in the five room apartment, and Moka, Wendy and I can all stay together. Now, here are your keys and room numbers, we will go and find work in the morning." I sighed, grabbing my own key and leading my roommates up the stairs. I'm sure it was a bizarre sight, people dressed in ball gowns and tuxedoes going into an apartment complex in the poorer part of town, three with pink hair of all things. I went inside and saw a television, turning it on to see a very familiar school. "Ouran." I sighed.

_End of Chapter Three_

**Well, another part finished! I'm sure some people are sick of me continuing these on and on… Hehe. Sorry if you don't like it, but this story does come from my daydreams!**


End file.
